


Between Galveston and Brian Kinney

by cillasstuff



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: First Time, J-Squared, M/M, RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-21
Updated: 2011-12-21
Packaged: 2017-10-27 16:44:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/297928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cillasstuff/pseuds/cillasstuff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared is a twenty-one year old virgin, Jensen is not. Jensen is willing to wait until he is ready, but finally between Galveston and Brian Kinney, he gets there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Between Galveston and Brian Kinney

Title: Between Galveston and Brian Kinney  
Author: cillab42  
Genre: RPS/ AU  
Pairing: Jared/Jensen  
Rating: NC-17  
Word Count:  
Warnings/Spoilers: none  
Summary: Jared is a twenty-one year old virgin, Jensen is not. Jensen is willing to wait until he is ready, but finally between Galveston and Brian Kinney, he gets there.

 

It was Brian fucking Kinney’s fault. Jared and Jensen were on the sofa at the apartment that Jensen shared with their older brothers Jeff and Josh, watching a Queer as Folk marathon. Ok it was cliché but nothing else was on and they both were too lazy to find the remote. Judging from the noise Brian was making, Justin was giving him the blow job to end all blow jobs when Jensen leaned forward and whispered into his ear “Bet you wish you knew how that feels huh?” Ok it is official, Jared now hates Brian fucking Kinney and his little twink too!  
See the thing is Jared has been in love with Jensen as long as he can remember, as a matter of fact, he can’t remember not being in love with him. At first he didn’t know it was love, he just knew that he couldn’t let Jensen out of his sight, always had to be around him and he made him feel all funny in his tummy. Jared is not sure it was because Jensen was always there or because he always seemed to make time for him and didn’t give him shit like their brothers did, but he fell and he fell hard.  
Since he realized that his dick was for more than taking a piss, Jensen’s name has been the only name to fall from his lips, the only star of his fantasies.  
Even though Jensen thinks he did, Jared didn’t date in high school. There was no reason to because, well, no one was Jensen. He tried once at his mother’s insistence, he did, but, well it wasn’t Chad’s fault that he didn’t have green eyes, freckles and bowed legs.  
It didn’t matter that the other boy (ok now man) was four years older and a step ahead of him in everything. He had all the major firsts first and besides, when you know what you want, you don’t settle. Jensen was it for him. He was going to be his first, and hopefully his only. So he waited. He waited through summer vacations, through the spring breaks when Jensen didn’t come home and went to god damned Galveston Island instead. During Thanksgiving and Christmas breaks he suffered through pinched cheeks by both nanas Padalecki and Ackles. Never let it be said that Jared wasn’t patient. He was.  
June second. He doesn’t have to write that date down on any calendar because that is the date he realized that Jensen had feelings for him as well, or was at least interested. It was a Saturday and they were all horsing around in the pool playing some silly game. Jensen was looking; no he was honest to god staring at him. He couldn’t get out of the pool because he got so hard at just the thought of Jensen wanting him. He stayed in until he was practically shriveled because that smirk on Jensen’s face told him he knew. That only made him harder.  
The pounce never came. He had expected it, waited for it and even jerked off at the thought of it. What wasn’t expected was for Jensen to talk to Jeff like he was Megan, to get his permission. It’s one thing to know that they, along with Jensen’s older brother Josh were best friends, but he didn’t want Jeff to know this, about his love life. Or lack thereof. It seems that Jensen didn’t want to risk his friendship or some such shit.  
That first kiss when it came, well let’s just say that imagination has nothing, abso-fucking-lutely nothing on reality. Jensen’s lips were as soft as he imagined that they would be. He had daydreamed of the soft romantic kisses , you know the stuff of Harlequin Romances and romantic comedies, so when they turned dirty and needy, he embarrassed himself and came in his pants like a kid.  
They have been together for ten months but they haven’t gone past hand jobs. Jared wants to, god knows he does, it’s just that this is a big deal. Jeff, Josh and yes, even Jensen sometimes tease him and call him a girl, but to let someone inside your body is a big, no a huge deal. So yeah. He has been saving himself for Jensen. He just didn’t realize that he would wait this long. The thing is that he has waited so long that now he doesn’t know how to give it to him. He’s scared because this won’t be Jensen’s first rodeo (apparently what happens on Galveston Island doesn’t stay on Galveston Island because big brothers talk). He’s twenty-one and still a virgin. That is until Brian fucking Kinney. Oh, and his little twink too.  
It’s not that Jared doesn’t know the mechanics of sex. He does. He has watched enough porn on his own to know what goes where, but watching pretend sex with the living breathing wet dream that is Jensen, the man he loves slightly less than breathing, makes him want things he can’t even put a name to.  
He is hard. Diamond hard. His skin feels as though it is two sizes too small, his breathing is shallow and that funny feeling is back in his stomach. God! How does he let him know? A kiss? A touch? In the end it doesn’t matter, because Jensen knows.  
“You do want to know how that feels don’t you?” Jensen breathes in his ear. “You want to how my mouth feels on you?”  
Suddenly Jensen turned predatory, climbing up Jared’s body, pressing him in the corner of the sofa. “You wanna fuck my mouth Jared? Feel your cock hit the back of my throat?” He asked his voice low and dirty.  
All Jared could manage was a whimper. Jared had felt Jensen’s hands on him, but he doesn’t remember Jensen unbuttoning his shirt, and didn’t realize his jeans were unzipped until he felt Jensen’s hands circle his cock.  
“Do you want more than my mouth?” Jensen asked as he licked and sucked the spot behind Jared’s ear while tugging on his cock. Seriously how was a guy supposed to answer with all of that sensation coursing through his body, so again, all Jared could do was whimper in response.  
“You are gonna have to answer me babe, otherwise this won’t happen.”  
He couldn’t get the word past the emotions that were choking him, but the vigorous way he nodded his head left no doubt that this was what he wanted.  
“Jeff and Josh will be gone all weekend, so you can scream as loud as you want.”  
Jared found himself blushing deeply and shaking his head. Jensen chuckled wickedly, “Oh you will scream Jared. That is a promise.”  
Standing up, he held his hand out to the younger man and asked “You ready?”  
Not trusting his voice to cooperate, he again nodded in response.  
“Finally!” Jensen murmured. “Let’s get you out of these clothes and into my bed.”  
The two of them all but ran the short distance to Jensen’s bedroom where Jared finished removing his shirt and lifted his hips so that Jensen could remove his jeans and boxers at the same time. Once he had Jared completely naked, he slid back on the bed and Jensen looked his fill.  
“Knew you were gorgeous babe, but you have really been holding out on me Jay” Jensen complimented in awe as he took in the perfection that was Jared. He had felt the muscles strain under his hands when he and Jared kissed, but the reality was better than he imagined. Much better.  
Jared blushed even deeper at the compliment, lowered his head and mumbled. “Jensen, why am I the only one naked? We can’t….do stuff if you’re still dressed”  
Jensen didn’t respond until Jared looked at him. When their eyes met, he began to undress never breaking the gaze. Soon Jensen was naked and on the bed climbing up Jared’s body.  
“Can’t do stuff hmm?” he teased as he licked Jared’s lips. “My little virgin can’t ask for it even when it’s being handed to him on a platter.”  
“Don’t make fun of me. I only wanted you.”  
“Only wanted you too Jay. For a long time now. I’m sorry I didn’t but I am so glad I will be the only one who gets to show you this, so fucking happy you waited. I think it would have killed me to know that someone else touched you. We have both waited long enough, let me give you what you waited for”  
Jensen kissed his way down Jared’s body dying to get his mouth on that beautiful cock. He had a trail of precome on his chest where Jared’s cock drug against his body as he kissed his way down.  
Just like his body, Jared’s cock was a work of art and was most definitely proportional. Ok huge. Jensen’s mouth went dry at the sight of it. He started by licking a stipe from root to tip and let the moan it elicited from the younger man wash over him.  
Smiling, Jensen chuckled and slowly took Jared’s cock in his mouth until his nose nestled in the soft hair at the base. Then he hollowed out his cheeks and moved his head up and down and Jared came undone.  
Jared could barely contain himself because the feeling of Jensen’s hot wet mouth was new and wild and had him struggling for control. Knowing that this was in no way going to last, he just let go. He was sure he would be embarrassed later that he couldn’t last longer, but the feel of his orgasm building up and settling low in his stomach was like nothing he had ever felt before.  
The groans he was emitting seemed to spur his lover on. His lover. He had to admit Jensen knew what he was doing, and if things got better than this then he was gonna fucking die from the pleasure of it.  
Grabbing Jensen’s hair, he fucked up into his mouth. He was sure he would apologize later for the gagging sounds from Jensen when he made his first thrust, but not right now. Because Jensen made no move to stop him he let go, going deeper into Jensen’s throat each time.  
He tried to warn that he was coming, but he hasn’t been able to make his voice work since Jensen put his mouth on his cock. It didn’t matter though, the older man seemed to know and pulled back so that he didn’t choke.  
Jared’s orgasm hit him like a freight train and he blacked out for a second. Or two. When he came to he was still in Jensen’s mouth and he was working him through the aftershocks. When he whined because he was too sensitive, Jensen let him slip from his mouth and climbed back up his body.  
Jensen kissed Jared letting him taste himself, kissing him until the only flavor left was Jensen. “Now you don’t have to imagine anymore do you? Now that you know you’ll crave my mouth on you.”  
“God yes!” Jared answered, still feeling shy at the intimacy, he hid his blushing face in the curve of Jensen’s neck.  
“You ready for more?” Jensen asked. “We can stop here if that’s what you want” Jensen wanted more than anything to continue, but not if was more than Jared was comfortable with. He has waited this long, he could wait longer if he needed to, but god he didn’t want to. He wanted to sink into Jared and feel his body respond to the first time he was claimed, the time he truly became his.  
“No!” Jared denied mumbling into Jensen’s neck, “Don’t please don’t stop, I want it. Want you. I’m ready. Please Jensen?”  
Tucking his hand under Jared’s chin Jensen lifted his face so that the younger man could look into his eyes. “Nothing short of you changing your mind could stop me now.” Releasing Jared’s chin, he rolled over and reached into the bedside drawer for lube and condoms.  
“Roll over for me babe.”  
“No, I wanna see you” Jared pleaded like the fifteen year old girl her swore he wasn’t.  
“Next time, it will hurt too much like that and I do not want anything to cause you pain. Especially tonight.”  
When Jared looked at Jensen as though he was going to argue the point, Jensen whispered a broken “Please” and the younger man offered no more argument and turned over to his stomach.  
After turning over, Jared was now uncomfortable in the silence that followed, turning his head to look at Jensen, he almost cried at the reverence he saw in his lover’s eyes. If he ever doubted Jensen’s love for him, the look on his face erased it. His hand hovered over his skin as though he would defile it if he touched it.  
“Jensen?” he questioned.  
“Sorry, Jare, I just….you’re so god damned beautiful, you just kinda took my breath away.”  
Jared blushed and turned again to bury his face in the pillow at the feel of Jensen’s lips at the back of his neck, by the time the kiss reached the base of Jared’s spine he couldn’t control the tremors that ran through his body. Tensing slightly, he waited to feel the first of Jensen’s fingers enter him, so when he felt the warm wetness of his tongue instead, he almost jumped out of his skin at both the surprise and the pleasure.  
Jensen felt Jared go limp under him as his tongue breached the rim of that untouched rosebud. It sent a shiver through Jensen’s body at the thought that he would be the first No, fucking make that the only, because once he’d really tasted Jared, he was not going to let go without a fight.  
Jared was making the most delicious sounds as Jensen’s tongue made its way deeper into his body. It was as though he couldn’t make up his mind and was both trying to get away and chase the pleasure at the same time. Jensen made the decision for him and held his hips down.  
“Please Jensen, please!” Jared begged desperately. Jensen smiled, he knew his boy was gonna come for the second time from just his tongue, so he reached up and held Jared in place and licked and bit until he felt Jared clinch around his tongue.  
Jensen sat back and drank in the sight of Jared’s hole clinching as he came. He couldn’t help but stare, it was a thing of beauty. He knew that it would be nothing next to seeing it stretched open from his cock. Letting Jared’s body work through his second orgasm he waited before he opened him up with his fingers. The rimming was to get him even more relaxed, he didn’t know he would come from just his tongue.  
Just as Jared came down from his second orgasm he felt a slick finger breech his hole. “Oh god Jense, are you trying to kill me?” he moaned.  
When the finger of death crooked and found Jared’s prostate, Jared mewled, yes mewled and felt his eyes roll to the back of his head. Each touch, each new sensation was driving him out of his motherfucking mind. Later he will be so damned jealous of whom taught these things to his Jensen, but right now he was secretly thanking them. If he had a name and address they might have gotten a fruit basket.  
Jensen chuckled when Jared’s ass went searching for his finger when he pulled it out. “Just relax, I’m going to add more to open you up so I won’t hurt you. I’m not going anywhere.” He reassured the younger man. “Remember, I promised I’d make you scream.”  
When the third finger finally had him open enough and he was slick from lube and spit, Jensen lined himself up to Jared’s entrance and let the blunt head breach the tight pink muscle. Feeling him tense, Jensen and leaned forward slightly and whispered, “Relax Jared. Breathe”  
“You won’t fit, too big” Jared answered hoarsely, “Gonna hurt”  
“It will fit, but if you don’t relax it will hurt worse. I love you, trust me to take care of you.”  
Jared relaxed his body under Jensen and felt the entire length of his cock enter him. Slowly. When he felt Jensen’s hips flush with his ass. He let out the breath he didn’t realize he was holding and let himself truly relax. It didn’t so much hurt as it was more of a burn. In his mind he knew it would get better, it had to because if it didn’t men wouldn’t keep doing it.  
“Baby I need to move. Please say you’re ready” Jensen begged.  
“M’ready” Jared moaned. “Please move”  
Jensen built up a slow rhythm letting Jared get used to the intrusion in his body, but soon he started to pick up speed. The burn melded into and then just became…….pleasure. The feel of Jensen’s cock hitting his prostate with every other stroke had his dick twitching and becoming hard. Again.  
A pleasure so intense swept through his body when his boyfriend reached around and started caressing, yes caressing, (this felt too good to call it anything else) his dick. When his finger slid through the precome in the slit, Jared made a noise that he is sure every dog in the vicinity could hear.  
There was nothing he had ever done to his body to make it feel like this. Hell he didn’t even know that it was capable of feeling such carnal pleasure. Jensen picked up speed, hitting his sweet spot each time causing pleasure so intense he almost forgot to breathe.  
Then there were the shivers that wracked his body every time Jensen placed a kiss on his body. There was the one where his neck and shoulder that he was sure was going to leave a mark, and that spot behind his ear. Fuck!  
“C’mon Jay, can you come for me again” Jensen panted in his ear  
He was back to nodding again, a sure sign that Jensen had fucked him stupid, because between the lump in his throat and the copious amount of drool coming from his mouth, there was no way he was capable of forming speech.  
Suddenly his balls were drawing up and his entire body tensed gripping so hard around Jensen he was surprised he didn’t cut Jensen’s dick off, and he came. He came harder that he had in his entire life.  
Oh yeah, and he screamed.  
Jensen’s hips started stuttering and when he felt Jared like a vise around him, he followed Jared over the edge.  
As soon as he felt is legs would hold him, Jensen went into the bathroom and came back with a warm washcloth to clean Jared up. When he finished, he threw it on the floor and pulled Jared to him, spooning him from behind.  
“You okay?” He worried  
“M’great, be even better when I can feel my legs.”  
Jensen chuckled and pulled the covers over them. They were both sleepy, but before he drifted off to sleep, because they didn’t close the door to the bedroom, Jared could hear the television and Brian fuc…, no Brian Kinney complaining about something or someone.  
He really shouldn’t be mad at Brian, because between what Jensen learned from trips to Galveston Island and Brian Kinney’s pretend blowjob, Jared got a real one and a whole lot more.


End file.
